Like Wildfire
by hardyxrose
Summary: Tentoo comes home to find the air conditioning broken and Rose baking in the nude.


"Rose? I'm...ugh."

The words died in his throat as he opened the front door of their flat and stepped inside. The air was hot and thick with humidity, and he unconsciously reached for his tie and loosened the knot. It was even warmer inside the flat than it had been outside, in the sun. It had been an uncharacteristically hot summer, at least for England. For the past week, the temperature had slowly crept from the low 80s into the mid 90s. Sales of air conditioners were at a record high. But it was fine, because they lived in a so-called 'luxury' complex, and all of the flats had central air and heat. He had been looking forward to kicking off his shoes and relaxing in his study, or, as Rose referred to it, 'the man cave', all day long. With the air cranked down, it almost did feel a bit cave-like, just less damp. But the air was definitely not on at the moment.. He sniffed, and caught a whiff of cinnamon and melted butter. Something was baking.

"Rose, why would you run the oven when it's already like a sauna in here?" he asked, pushing up his sleeves as he walked into the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of Rose, naked but for a half apron loosely knotted around her waist, bent over the open oven. His jaw dropped open, and she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, the central air isn't working. I already notified maintenance, but I figured you might be able to take a look at it, too," she said, sliding a tray of cookies out of the oven. She left them to rest on the top of the stove, and slid a new tray into the oven before turning back to look at him. Sweat glistened on her forehead, dotted her chest and torso like dew on grass. He watched a tiny rivulet of perspiration trickle down the valley between her breasts, and he swallowed, hard.

"Oatmeal raisin?" he finally managed to squeak, his fingers fumbling with the button of his collar.

"Yeah. Your favorite," she said, brushing his fingers away from his neck and undoing the top most button herself. Tongue poking between her teeth, she slowly began to undo the rest of the buttons, finally laying his surprisingly well-muscled chest and stomach bare. His tie was still knotted loosely around his neck, and she slowly, so slowly, pulled on the silk until the knot came undone and the fabric whispered across his shoulders before sliding to the ground. A moment later, his shirt joined the pile.

"So, not that I'm complaining, but why are you making cookies in the nude? Aren't you worried you're going to burn yourself?" he asked as her fingernails skated up and down his chest.

"I wanted cookies and it was just too hot in my clothes. And anyway, I'm very careful," Rose replied, raising up on her toes and brushing her lips against the shell of his ear, even as she gripped him through his trousers. "I think a better question is why are you still wearing trousers? Or pants?"

He groaned. "Because you haven't taken them off me yet."

"Mmmm," she said, brushing her hand against his stiffening length before moving to slip the button through its loop. "I've been slacking. Sorry about that."

"Inexcusable," he ground out, releasing her hip so he could smack her bum. She jumped, and giggled like a schoolgirl before divesting him of both pants and trousers.

"That's much better," she said, eying him up appreciatively.

"You're still wearing that apron, though," he said, reaching around her waist to yank on the end of the ties and pull the knot loose. The garment fell to the floor, landing on top of the pile of his discarded clothing. "Not for long, though."

Each regarded the other's naked form wolfishly before finally stumbling eagerly into the other's arms. Their lips met and parted, their tongues tangling together as their kisses grew fevered, their passion spreading through their needy bodies like wildfire through a drought-ridden forest. He wrapped his arms around Rose, crushing her against him, pressing her pert little breasts tantalizingly against his own bare chest. He grew a bit light-headed, his inferior half-human body struggling to regulate the blood rushing through his veins. Against the soft skin of Rose's belly, he felt himself growing harder. He used to be so good at regulating his hormonal responses. Those days were over though, and he was glad for that. With a grunt, he lifted Rose off of her feet and planted her bum on the edge of the kitchen table. He pulled her thighs apart, dropped to his knees, and buried his face in the damp haven between her legs.

His hands gripped her hips firmly, his long, elegant fingers curling around her and just brushing the top of her bum. His tongue slipped slickly between her folds, swirled around the swollen bud of her clit, dipped back inside of her. She moaned and bucked her hips, grinding her pelvis against his face, her hands tangled in his hair and pressing him tightly against her. Even when he wasn't speaking, his mouth was relentless, his tongue stroking against her in a figure eight pattern, his teeth gently nipping, his lips suckling at her core. She arched her back and came hard against his still moving mouth. He held her as the aftershocks rippled through her body before finally pulling back, a wet grin on his face as he clambered to his feet.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself," she chided. "Like a cat with a saucer of cream."

"Why shouldn't I be pleased? Getting you to come in under five minutes, that's a skill," he said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not quite done with you yet," she said, lifting her legs and locking them around his waist, pulling him closer. She tilted her head up and their lips met urgently, the taste of her still on his tongue.

He rolled his hips, causing his erection to glide along her slippery folds and brush against the still sensitive bundle of nerves clustered there. She inhaled sharply, and her hands slipped down his sweat-slicked body, scrabbling for purchase. "Oh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up and fuck me already," she panted.

He thought about asking her if she kissed her mother with that mouth, but then thought better of bringing up Jackie Tyler when he was preparing to thoroughly plough her daughter. Instead, he settled for teasing Rose by purposefully rubbing the head of his cock against her swollen clit, making her whimper and squirm.

When he finally plunged into her silken heat, she let out a breathy little sigh of relief. He pressed his mouth firmly against hers, sweeping his tongue against her bottom lip, questing for access to the warm velvet hollow of her mouth. Her arms came up behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders, fingernails scraping lightly at the freckled skin there. He was achingly hard, pumping in and out of her as vigorously as a drowning man paddling towards the shore. But that was always how it was with Rose-he would lose himself inside her, both literally and metaphorically. When the two of them were joined, he could just about read her mind, at the very least could sense her feelings, knew when she was nearing the brink, knew just the angle needed to send her tumbling over the edge. Her ecstasy washed over the both of them like warm summer rain, and as her muscles clenched and fluttered around him, he emptied himself into her with a guttural cry.

Panting, he rested his forehead against hers. Her legs were still locked around his waist, keeping him anchored to her. He inhaled deeply through his nose in an effort to slow his breathing, and caught a whiff of burning sugar.

Rose's eyes snapped open before he could even mention the smell. "Oh my God, the cookies!" she exclaimed, extricating herself from him and leaping off the table. She grabbed the oven mitts off the counter and threw the oven door open, yanking the tray out unceremoniously. She practically threw the cookies onto the top of the stove. "Just a little golden around the edges, not ruined."

"Well that's lucky," he said with a laugh.

She shot him a dirty look. "It's your fault. You came in here and distracted me with your bare chest."

"Ah, my dear, I think that one is a two way street."

"Maybe," she said, finally smiling back at him.

"Well now that your cookies are out of the oven, perhaps I could distract you in a cool shower?" he asked innocently.

"I think I could maybe be persuaded," she replied, tongue poking between her teeth.

"Well then," he said, scooping her up. "No time to waste!"


End file.
